the power within
by chris9
Summary: this fic is about a boy named chris, training to get what he wanted to succeed in getting......the title! (this fic is very intresting, please R/R ^_^V
1. Default Chapter

the power  
  
  
1.....2.....3!"our new champion....malik!" malik was a pro at electric ball fighting.yami was  
knocked to the ground by the cyber slice. he lost the title. i was going to be like him one day  
.....champ."chris! you have to hit me harder to be able to make even malik fall down!"my best  
friend joe said."i will try to use the spirit bomb" chris said.  
"the spirit bomb?"joe asked.  
"yae,its the only way i can improve my strength"chris replied,smileing.  
"hyaaa...."chris was powering up."SPIRIT BOMB...IGNITE!!!"chris knocked joe to the ground so   
hard,it looked like he was hit by a moter-cycle."joe, you ok?"  
  
  
joe was in a physically bad shape from the blast.... he hurt even when he lifted his wrist.  
he told chris to train enough to beat malik,and do it for him, become champion was the only  
thing on chris's mind.  
  
he trained a lot, a little extra than he needed to. he used his fusing stones to become an  
elite warrior, the training paid off big time. he could become the next champion. the next  
5 days he marked, one by one, closer and closer. then.....tha day came. the world elite   
championship. "alright.i can beat malik" chris was praying while watching malik smirk at him.  
"ok"the announcer started."the first match will be... bolder vs. blader!"  
a few hours later blader won by t.k.o, but now........ it was time to face him 1 on 1.  
"and now....this match will be for the title!........chris vs. malik!" everyone seemed  
to be looking at me, but cheering for malik.  
  
"hey buddy, got any last words?" malik was mouthing off to me.  
"yup, i actually do..."chris said in determination.  
"im gonna kick you ass!" he yelled.  
the first punch was by him, the hit made malik mad. he rased his fist and clenched it  
in his hand until it was bleeding."cosmic slash!" malik hit chris, and chris fell to the ground  
, but jumped back up. "i will show you real power malik.hyaaaaaaaa!" chris turned into, the   
elite warrior. BAM! he hit malik, then again, then he took his hands,closed his hands..  
and chanted."gods of earth,water,wind,and sun.... bring my powers all to one"chris   
chanted higher."SPIRIT BOMB.....IGNITE!!!!!" the crowd looked on in eerie silence,  
as malik fell to the ground, panting, and coughing up blood. "chris, is our  
new.....champion by t.k.o!!!" the crowed cheered as chris walked out of the building,  
wondering what other adventures would come up.  
  
(pleeeze R/R ^_^V) 


	2. 2in training

in training  
  
  
chris was training in his hardest class after winning the title, he was in teleportation class. chris had just knocked ryan to the ground  
and had said" ha! now who's having the fun!" chris was a good electric ball master. "hya!" he hit ryan and he almost fell, but jumped up and tried to hit chris in the face, he just tilted his head and ryan missed. chris jabbed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  
then.......a very bulky guy walked in the ring and helped me teleport.....and it worked. "i am going to show brock who's boss!" chris was very exited for this tournament. as he entered the ring, there, in the ring....was brock cybera. i jumped into the ring."cybera!,im not afraid of you!"chris said  
  
"i will squish you withe my bare hands!" cybera said in anger.  
"i'll take any challenge!, bring it!" chris said in a selfish smirk.  
the battle started as brock charged at chris. chris was just standing there, he had a plan to trick brock. he teleported as cybera knocked the face of the dust left behind."flame!" chris lashed a deadly fireball at him after teleporting. he jumped and it missed. cybera powered to an elite warrior, and hit chris in the mouth.chris transformed into f5 form. he has never been so strong for a champion. " eternal distruction flame!!!!!!!" cybera fell, but jumped back up.now chris was mad. he used the rest os his power to eliminate brock,and it worked.he was still champion.  
  
(R/R ^_^V) 


End file.
